motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Return of the Jedi
Return of the Jedi, retitled Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi, is a 1983 American science-fiction film directed by Richard Marquand. It is a sequel to Star Wars and The Empire Strikes Back, and was produced by Lucasfilms and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It was released on May 25, 1983. Plot Luke Skywalker returns to Tatooine to rescue Han Solo from crime lord Jabba the Hutt, aided by Leia Organa, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, C-3PO and R2-D2. Meanwhile, the Galactic Empire has secretly been undergoing construction of a new Death Star, supervised by the Emperor and Darth Vader. On Tatooine, Luke and his allies are captured by Jabba. After Luke manages to defeat Jabba's Rancor, Jabba sentences him and Han to be fed to the Sarlacc. However, Luke manages to free himself and his allies. In the ensuing chaos, Jabba is killed by Leia, and the group manages to escape. While the rest of the group sets off to join the Rebel fleet at Sullust, Luke returns to the planet Dagobah, where he finds Yoda near death. Before passing away, Yoda confirms that Darth Vader is Luke's father, Anakin Skywalker. Shortly afterwards, Luke meets the spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi, who tells Luke he must confront Darth Vader. Luke also learns that Leia is his twin sister. He rejoins the Rebel fleet, where the Rebel Alliance is forming a plan to destroy the new Death Star. As the Death Star is protected by an energy shield, the Rebels send a strike team led by Han to destroy the shield generator on the forest moon of Endor. Using a stolen Imperial shuttle, the strike team, along with Luke and Leia, travels to Endor. However, Darth Vader is alerted to the rebel's arrival due to sensing Luke through the Force. After an encounter with Imperial scouts on Endor, Luke and the rest of the group encounter a tribe of Ewoks and manage to gain their trust. At the Ewok village, Luke reveals to Leia that they are siblings and tells her that he plans to meet Vader and turn him from the dark side of the Force. Surrendering to Imperial troops, Luke is brought before Vader, but fails to convince him to abandon the dark side. He is brought before the Emperor, who reveals to Luke that the Rebel fleet will fall into a trap. Han's strike team is captured by Imperial troops while trying to destroy the shield generator. Meanwhile, the Rebel fleet arrives at Endor, only to be ambushed by the Imperial fleet. On Endor, the Ewoks attack the Imperial garrison, allowing the Rebels to counterattack. On the Death Star, Luke duels Vader and manages to defeat him. The Emperor urges Luke to kill Vader and take his place as the Emperor's apprentice, but Luke refuses, declaring himself a Jedi. Enraged, the Emperor attempts to kill Luke with Force lightning, but Vader, unwilling to let his son dies, turns on the Emperor and kills him. However, he is mortally wounded by the Emperor's force lightning. At his request, Luke removes the redeemed Anakin's mask, before Anakin passes away. On Endor, the rebels destroy the shield generator, allowing a team of Rebel ships led by Lando to fly into the Death Star and destroy it's reactor, destroying the station and allowing the Rebels to win the battle. After the battle, Luke returns to Endor and cremates his father's body on a pyre. As the Rebels celebrate their victory at the Ewok village, Luke sees the spirits of Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Anakin watching over them. Cast *Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker. *Harrison Ford as Han Solo. *Carrie Fisher as Princess Leia Organa. *Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian. *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO. *Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca. *Sebastian Shaw as Anakin Skywalker. *Ian McDiarmid as Emperor Palpatine. *Frank Oz as Yoda. *David Prowse as Darth Vader. *Alec Guinness as Obi-Wan Kenobi. *Kenny Baker as R2-D2/Paploo. *Michael Pennington as Mof Jerjerrod. *Kenneth Colley as Admiral Piett. *Michael Carter as Bib Fortuna. *Denis Lawson as Wedge Antilles. *Tim Rose as Admiral Ackbar. *Dermot Crowley as General Madine. Gallery Return of the Jedi special edition poster.jpg Category:Films Category:Lucasfilm films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Adventure films Category:Sequels Category:Live-action films Category:Action films Category:Fantasy films Category:PG-rated films Category:War films Category:1980s films Category:1983 films